


Allure of Danger

by origamiknives



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Phasma - Delilah S. Dawson
Genre: Canon Divergent, M/M, armitage is scheming, armitage refuses to leave a data trail, but when isnt he?, cardinal is a clueless dork, don't touch touch starved stormtroopers, very... very canon divergent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/origamiknives/pseuds/origamiknives
Summary: Cardinal was so pleased to have been given the high honour Brendol had bestowed upon him. Out of everyone else, he'd chosen him to become Captain-- to take over the stormtrooper training program and help the Order. It made him swell with warmth... with pride.But when eyes stray off towards the younger Hux, things seem to become much more complicated. And Armitage certainly isn't one to make such matters easy, now is he?
Relationships: Cardinal/Armitage Hux
Kudos: 8





	Allure of Danger

Paper was perhaps the oddest thing to come by on the _Finalizer._ In the First Order, and in general, if Cardinal was being completely honest. For the most part it wasn't necessarily needed— datapads made everything so much easier and allowed for more instantaneous communication.

So when Armitage Hux had slipped a small sheet of paper into his hands during their brief interaction, he was left staring after the man as he walked off. It took him longer than he'd like to admit to figure out what the string of numbers on it were for, and he found himself tucking the paper away quickly as if it were something he'd get reprimanded for having.

Then again, he probably _would have_.

It'd been a little over a month since Cardinal had earned his name from Brendol. Since Armitage had taken further interest in him— well, the program. At least it _had_ been the program, hadn't it? It was evident the younger Hux only wanted to help out where he could, and Cardinal didn't mind the second pair of eyes. Especially when it came with praise… though originally he'd been annoyed, now the annoyance had shifted to the factor that Brendol hardly seemed nearly as interested in his own program as his son did. Cardinal found himself wondering if maybe the program would end up delegated to the younger Hux at this point.

But the concept of why Armitage would give him the codes to his quarters was lost on him. Sure, they'd talked about meeting later that night just before the paper was slipped over, but Cardinal couldn't help but find the idea of merely entering the quarters of someone like _Armitage_ without being formally invited to be improper.

Or… was this a formal invitation?

It took everything he had to shake free of the thoughts that kept springing to mind long enough to get him through the day. He was thankful for how much attention his classes demanded of him because if it were anything less there was no way the man would have found himself where he was now.

Clad still in crimson armour from head to toe, Cardinal hesitated outside Armitage Hux's quarters— gaze fixated on the control panel. He briefly wondered if he should have removed his armour before coming before the mere thought nearly made him laugh out loud at himself.

A gloved hand ghosted over the control panel, the string of numbers as fresh in his mind as if he were still looking at them. Slowly, one by one, each number was keyed in. Until his finger hovered over the enter button.

It then shifted paths instead, pressing the call button. Cardinal would have facepalmed at the ridiculousness of it had he not frozen up on the spot— eyes locked on the doorway as it seemed to take forever to open.

When Armitage answered the door, the man was wearing merely a simple black robe and an annoyed scowl adorned his face. Datapad clenched in one hand and a glass of wine in the other. Cardinal almost took a step back at the intensity of the look had it not been for his discipline.

"Cardinal." Armitage's voice was flat, expression softening before it shifted into a frown, "Don't tell me you've lost the thing I gave you."

"I—…" Cardinal swallowed, forcing himself to mentally shake away the anxiety that gripped him, "No sir. I just… didn't wish to intrude, is all. So I—"

Armitage's laugh cut Cardinal off, and he watched as the younger Hux stepped back and gestured him inside with a tilt of his head, "You idiot. If I didn't wish to be disturbed I'd have simply changed the code."

"... oh." 

Cardinal spared a moment to glance down either side of the hall before he dared move forward and slip into Armitage's room. It wasn't too big— noticeably smaller than Brendol's, and void of much else than a work desk, chair and a bed. And it was so… plain, in contrast. Cardinal wasn't sure whether or not he was surprised at that factor.

"Please do take that helmet off, Cardinal." Armitage's voice ripped him from his thoughts, and Cardinal peered back in time to watch the younger man close the door. Cardinal couldn't help the jolt of anxiety that raced up his back as he reached up and pulled the helmet off.

"Is… there a particular reason you've invited me here, sir?" Cardinal ventured, shuffling out of the way as Hux pressed past him close enough to nearly touch. Bright green eyes glance back to regard the stormtrooper captain before rolling away to focus on the datapad Armitage still held in hand.

"I'm curious to know how the program is going," Hux stated matter-of-factly, gracefully taking a seat on the singular chair in the room and crossing one leg over the other, "Well, I presume? How are the simulations working out for you?"

"Most of them are a little too rigorous for the younger troops still," Cardinal supplied before pausing, "Wouldn't it be best to talk about this with your father?"

Armitage's expression soured before he shifted his full attention to the screen before him. Taking a sip of wine before replying, "I'd rather ask someone who's there in person to witness it first hand."

Cardinal picked up on the jab to Brendol and couldn't help but to huff at it. If Armitage noticed his displeasure he didn't comment on it. Instead the man stayed transfixed to the screen, gesturing with the wine glass towards where another glass sat empty beside the bottle of wine, "You're welcome to some wine, if you'd like."

"I don't drink while on duty," Cardinal's refusal was immediate, and it prompted Hux to pause in his scrolling.

"You aren't on duty anymore, Captain." Armitage's words prompted Cardinal to frown and look down to his armour.

"... still in uniform." Cardinal supplied, before shaking his head. Now he was just making excuses. Armitage looked up finally and squinted at him.

"You could just say no."

"I—" Cardinal cut himself off, looking away sheepishly and fiddling with his own helmet, "Right, of course."

"You seem nervous." The edge to Armitage's voice suggested he was amused by the factor and Cardinal couldn't help but to glare slightly. Armitage didn't even bat an eye before looking back down to his datapad, "Why don't you sit?"

Cardinal's brows drew together before he glanced around the room again, as if there had been something he'd missed upon entry. There was, however, only one chair as he'd originally concluded, "... sir?" 

"On the bed, Cardinal."

"I…" Cardinal began, trailing off when Hux let out a heavy sigh and stood up. Gesturing towards the chair before easily lounging in his own bed. Laying on his back and holding the datapad up over head. Cardinal hesitated before moving forwards to occupy the now empty chair— carefully setting his helmet aside on the desk before leaning forward to watch Armitage with a curious expression.

"Why don't you just come and watch one of the training sessions?" Cardinal suddenly blurted, before realizing the words had left his mouth and falling silent, looking away when his inquiry had granted him Hux's attention once more. "I mean. I can shift around the schedule as is needed and set it up so the group I'm concerned about is up when you have an opportunity. There _is_ an observation room but no one's used it to my knowledge."

"That's because the person in charge doesn't actually care," Armitage's voice was scornful, before he looked thoughtful. Cardinal knew well it was likely Brendol would find this arrangement to be undermining him.

_But then again, isn't this too?_

Cardinal shook his head firmly to dislodge the thought, and he finally looked back to Armitage to find his green eyes studying him with a certain sharpness that had Cardinal tensing. Not that he wasn't already pretty tense as is.

"I'll send you a compiled list of my windows of free time." Armitage finally decided, and Cardinal let out a breath of air he'd not even realize he'd been holding as he nodded. Relieved when Hux's eyes finally removed themselves from scrutinizing him in favour of reading over what Cardinal figured was likely to be some sort of paper work.

The following silence had Cardinal on edge once more. He wasn't used to the more casual interaction, and the factor that he was in the presence of a superior officer didn't aid much in calming down his nerves. It wasn't long before he caught himself watching Armitage curiously. It was impressive how the man always seemed to manage to keep his outfit perfect— no creases or wrinkles despite how unlikely the chances were. Even now, in merely a bathrobe and sprawled out contently atop his bed, the younger Hux's outfit remained perfectly presentable.

"How do you manage to keep your clothes so… perfect?" Cardinal's question slipped out as a mere whisper— desperation to break the silence foregoing the factor that such a question could be perceived as odd.

Armitage _snickered_ at the question, lowering his datapad as he pushed himself back up to a seated position to eye Cardinal curiously, "Were you just checking me out?" 

"Wh-... what…?" The bizarre question caught Cardinal off guard, and then he glanced away sharply as a faint blush creeped along his cheeks. _Had_ he been? He had made sure not to linger too long, not to focus on the fact that he could see more skin than ever of the man. How well the bathrobe fit—.

_Kriff_ , he had been hadn't he!

Flustering further, Cardinal found himself standing up abruptly, giving his head a firm shake as he refused to look back towards the now smirking man beside him, "Sorry, sir. That wasn't my intent—"

Armitage laughed flat out this time, shaking his head in disbelief before slinging his legs over the edge of his bed and sitting forwards. The smirk seeming more tame now, though still hinting at a sort of mischievousness Cardinal wasn't sure about.

"I most certainly don't _mind_ if you had been." Armitage pointed out calmly, "As a matter of fact I'd be flattered."

Cardinal found himself rubbing at the back of his neck, offering the most sheepish grin he could manage. He swore his cheeks were burning a red as bright as his armour, and with the amusement that shone in Armitage's eyes he'd not be surprised if that were true. He forced himself to look away as the man's words almost prompted him to look him over once more— more intentional this time.

"Have you've ever kissed anyone?"

"What." The question caught Cardinal so off guard, the word sounded blunt and not quite like the question it was intended as. He could feel his face start to burn as he realized the answer was a very strong 'no'. Cardinal couldn't help but shuffle awkwardly where he now stood, as if moving could shake free the odd feeling this shift in conversation was causing in him.

"You don't have to answer," Armitage offered smoothly, waving a hand through the air as if to swat away the awkwardness that sat heavily in the air between them, "I'm merely curious. Because _I_ haven't, and I'd never really given it much thought until now. I heard it's nice."

Cardinal couldn't help but to lick his lips— though due to the anxiety or the sudden idea of experiencing the sensation, he wasn't sure. What he _did_ know was it was suddenly quite hard to hold Hux's gaze, and he pointedly looked towards the door. Almost as if paranoid it would slide open and he'd be chewed out for such improper interactions with a superior.

"I've never had the chance," Cardinal realized it was his voice only seconds after he processed the words he heard— blinking and looking back towards Hux to notice the man had leaned ever closer. An elbow propped to the desk squished between his bed and the wall and his fist pressed to his cheek to hold his head up. Cardinal's eyes trailed to the smirk that quirked Hux's lips at the confession.

"I'm not surprised to hear that." Hux offered, an amused tone tainting his voice, "You're always so busy making sure you're the perfect soldier."

Cardinal opened his mouth with full intent on commenting on Hux's claim, but just as soon slammed it back shut. He wasn't wrong. Cardinal had poured everything into being just what Brendol had wanted him to be. It's why he got promoted. Earned the right to have a _name_. Was gifted his special armour that signaled him out amongst the masses of other stormtroopers. The action earned him a laugh as Armitage finally eased himself back up to his feet— nearly touching Cardinal due to how small the space was between the bed and the wall. Cardinal held his breath at the proximity. Again, hazel eyes flick towards the door as if anticipating getting caught and demoted for… for what? He wasn't taking advantage of any situation. They were just talking.

Two men loyal to the First Order, enjoying each other's company while off duty.

Cardinal realized he was staring at Hux's lips again only when the man's lips curved into a dangerous smile. One that suggested against playing along with what next left his mouth.

"Now you're curious too, aren't you?" Armitage's voice was low, so quiet Cardinal almost missed his words, "Would you like to give it a try?" 

"Yes." Cardinal's answer was instant, almost merely a breath that had managed to escape past his lips more than a proper word. But that's all that Hux needed to urge him further— a gloved hand reaching up to ghost across Cardinal's cheek as it had once before back in their spar. And just as he had back then, Cardinal found himself leaning into the faint touch almost desperately. He swore there was no way Armitage _didn't_ hear the sound of his heart as it hammered away in his chest.

"Then you should ask someone for the chance." Hux's words immediately confused Cardinal, and he was left puzzled and staring up at the man as the hand retreated away.

"I." Cardinal swallowed, trying to reign back in his thought process and wrangle together a coherent, thought through sentence, "You weren't? I was… with you."

_Kriff_ , this was embarrassing. Cardinal eased back half a step to try and shake free of whatever had a hold of him and immediately found himself thumping into the wall behind him— scowling at Hux when the man merely chuckled at his reaction.

Then Hux was following after him, so close they were practically touching— more so than before. Cardinal took a deep breath, before finding himself holding it. As if afraid that if he breathed they'd make contact and it would get him in trouble.

"What about my Father?" Hux finally pressed, and Cardinal's brows drew together at the question.

"What about him?" Cardinal echoed instinctively, before his brain caught up to the situation and reminded him just who it was standing before him. Brendol Hux's _son_ . The son of his _boss_ . As it was, Brendol wasn't very fond of Cardinal spending extended time near Armitage. What would he think about _this_ …?

Armitage was waiting patiently, those sharp green eyes of his watching Cardinal's face to gauge his thought process. Cardinal couldn't help but wonder if this was some elaborate, _cruel_ test to see how loyal he was to the wishes of the man he served. But then again, Armitage didn't seem to like his Father enough to be used as some extended pawn for such a test.

"... he likely won't ever ask if I've kissed you." Cardinal offered, and the words brought a grin to Armitage's features, "He doesn't have to know."

"Good." Hux's tone of voice made the word sound like a praise, as he once again reached up towards Cardinal's face— except this time when his hand made contact, it wasn't a mere ghost of fingers. It was firm, as if to hold Cardinal in place as Armitage finally, _finally_ leaned in. He seemed to hesitate mere inches away and Cardinal couldn't keep himself from closing the distance.

It was weird. Though Cardinal wasn't sure if that was the shared lack of experience, or the knowledge of just how screwed he could be if word of this exchange got out. But despite the awkwardness, it wasn't all bad. And Cardinal couldn't help but feel disappointed when Armitage pulled back once more.

"Hm," The hum that left Hux was thoughtful, as the man's head gave a slight tilt. Then, he leaned in again.

Cardinal's comm pinging caused him to instinctively pull away from Armitage and move to grab the device clipped to his belt, since he was sans his helmet at current. Though he paused before answering it. Eyes flicking over to Hux's and making eye contact.

"My Father, I take it?" Hux ventured, face an emotionless mask. Cardinal sighed, lowering the device and nodding, "Aren't you going to take it?"

"I'm off duty," Cardinal supplied slowly, almost tagging on that he was also _busy_. He watched Armitage's eyebrow raise just slightly, and felt a slight panic rise in him— as if that was the _wrong answer_.

"That you are." Armitage finally agreed, a bit of a pleased smirk tugging at his lips before he started to lean in again.

Only for Cardinal to tug away with a low curse when the comm went off again. Hazel eyes glanced between the comm and the man before him, as Cardinal was so obviously _torn_ between what to do.

"Just take it," Armitage finally sighed, waving Cardinal off. When he opened his mouth to protest, Armitage held up a finger, "I'd much rather try again when we're uninterrupted."

"... yes, sir." Cardinal managed, giving a brisk nod— taking his helmet when Hux offered it over to him.

Securing the helmet back where it belonged over his head, Cardinal allowed himself to finally grin widely— the giddiness from the kiss fully enveloping the Captain. He had a feeling, thanks to Armitage's words, this very well was not going to be the last interaction they had like this.

And, Brendol's disapproval be _dammed…_ he was looking forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm mad I've tripped into hell and fell for this ship of all ships. I have one that takes place before this that I'm working on, and absolutely plan on writing more for them in the future too.


End file.
